


Bound To You

by Clearlyamintrigued



Category: Smallville, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mystery, Rebirth, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearlyamintrigued/pseuds/Clearlyamintrigued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny always bought them together. And Fate always cruelly tore them apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ties That Bind

(PROLOGUE)

' _Insanity is doing the same thing over and over expecting a different result.' -Albert Einstein._

 

THE PRESENT.

He heard her laugh first.

He always loved her laugh. How animated her face became. How her eyes lit up. Her laugh always made him smile on impulse.

He stopped breathing then, not that he needed to. His body tensed, topaz eyes searching for her.

The small plaza of Port Angeles shopping Centre was packed, but as usual he found her with ease. She dressed casually in a simple jeans and a blouse, with a red scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. Her hair was shorter then he'd come to expect. Her shiny blond locks was now cut to shoulder length. But, the same warm glow of familiarity radiated from her. It seemed to not have deemed in the passing time. To anyone else she wouldn't have seemed that much different from any of the other shopper strolling through the small Centre. There was nothing to suggest that she was different... or special.

"Really," She snorted in amusement speaking into the cellular phone pressed to her ear. "To be honest I think you and Lois skip the foreplay and do the dirty already," she teased. Another laugh escaped her as she listened to the other end. "Relax Clark, I was kidding," she seemed healthy, happy, and carefree even. That soothed a bit of the tension inside of him.

His eyes kept following her tiny form as she stopped by one of the two people outside a cheesecake shop handing out cake samples.

"Chloe." He breathed out. She turned, her green eyes squinted in confusion as though she heard him. Though he knew for a fact he was physically too far to have been heard by a human.

_But, she's not is she._

"Edward?" A different voice next to him spoke. He felt a pair of human hands latch to his forearm. "Edward? What's wrong?"

He didn't move. Not an inch as he watched Chloe enjoy her cheesecake. His eyes followed her until finally she disappeared through the crowd. The flowery scent of her perfume still lingering in the air.

"Edward," Bella said tugging his arm to gain his attention.

"We need to go. Now!" He responded, practically dragging Bella to the closest exit.

"Why what's going on?" Bella questioned struggling to keep up with his pacing. She stumbled a few times, tripping over her own feet.

He couldn't do this anymore. After a lifetime of chasing her, he'd finally learned his lesson. He had thought that he could save her. He was wrong. No matter what he did he was never able to change anything. In the end, she'd always die.

"Nothing. It's nothing," he replied distractedly.

It was nothing. Her being here didn't change anything. He'll continue his existence away from her, and she'll live her life not knowing. He had moved on, he had Bella now. Sweet beautiful Bella. Bella was his life now.

"No! That was not nothing. Who was that?"

_Nobody. Not anymore. It didn't matter. Her being here didn't change anything._

He didn't say any of those thoughts out loud. At the speed he was walking she was struggling to keep up. He felt a little tension leave his body when he finally found his vehicle.

"Are we in danger?" Bella stopped, her arms crossed to let him know that she wanted answers.

His patience was quickly thinning. "Get in," he growled at her. He felt a tinge of guilt as Bella quickly scrambled to do as he told. Once in the car she fumbled with her seatbelt, whilst sending him worried looks.

He could see he was frightening her. He mumbled a quick "Sorry."

Neither he nor Bella said anything throughout the entire car ride. Even without taking his eyes off the road he could feel her warm brown eyes trying to read through his stoic demeanour. No doubt she was wishing she had his ability to read minds.

Edward sped through every red light, and in record time dropped Bella off at her house before racing back to his own place. He'd have to apologize to her later in order ease her worry, and prevent her from doing something possibly life threatening.

Once he got home he barely parked his car before speeding into the house using his supernatural speed.

She couldn't be here. Not that it should be much of a surprise, they always found each other. Fate always drew them together, before cruelly tearing them apart.

He stopped in the main living room.

"Edward?" Alice asked tentatively. Nervously bouncing on the ball of one feet to the other. The movement was done with ease and elegance, like just about everything Alice did. Her pixie cut fluffed up and down as she did so.

_She knew._

He saw Chloe -just as he did before- freshly imprinted in Alice's her mind. He heard her laugh, her voice teasing just as he'd earlier witness.

"You saw."

"I tried to call you." Alice said with a nervous look on her face. Edward understood her nervousness. History proved him to be unpredictable when it came to her.

"It doesn't matter." He answered the rest of her thoughts before she even vocalized them. "This doesn't change anything."

A snort of derision came from a plush white chair in the corner of the room. There Rosalie Hale sat perfectly still, her hair flawlessly styled to perfection, flattering her already beautiful face.

"What do we do?" Alice questioned ignoring Rosalie. There was a time when the answer would have been obvious. They would have welcomed the girl into their fold; dotted on her; made her a part of the family. Not anymore.

"Stay away from her." Edward growled, Chloe didn't need any vampires in her life.

"And what?" Rosalie drawled from her side of the room "Run, move, all because you have no control around her." She was lazily flicking through a 'home decorator' magazine. She was about to redecorate her and Emmett's room. The family had lost count of the amount of times she'd decided to renovate different parts of the house.

"She's just passing through." Alice interjected. "She has no intent on staying."

"That is until Edward pays her a visit." Rosalie said placing her magazine down starring, Edward straight in the face. "Until you drop Bella and go running right on back to Chloe."

"No! Bella is my life now. This doesn't change anything." Rosalie was in front of him in less than a second. A scowl on her face.

"Bella's been your life for a couple of months," she hissed. "How long has Chloe been your life? You have been chasing that girl your entire existence. Your obsession with her has last well over a century. She is like a drug to you," She smirked knowingly. "You won't be able to let her leave. Not ever. You will run right back to her," Rosalie promised. "Relieving the same story, different time different place… but the same sad pathetic melody. Over and over again," her voice softened in understanding. And that stung more than the previous venom. "You keep saying that she doesn't matter, but we all know you easily give up a lifetime with Bella Swan in an instant for just one moment with _her_."

"I would have. Ages ago, but not anymore."

Once upon a time he would have given everything for Chloe Sullivan.

Rosalie's flawless lips pulled down in a snarl. Her anger was confusing. The blond may outright deny it, but no matter what she said, she didn't despise Chloe. Her past actions proved otherwise.

"Whatever you say. We'll all be right here to watch history repeat itself," she sauntered away smug at having the last word, then paused for a lingering second unable to resist throwing one last jab over her shoulder "You should have turned her a long time ago."

Alice floated after her knowing from experience that during these times it was best to leave him could feel all the emotion he had suppressed bubbling to the surface.

A large part of him was afraid that it was true. He had spent the last couple of decades lost. Unsure of who he was without her. Chloe was a part of him, a part he wasn't sure he could live without before Bella.

He had thought of what their life would be like if he had changed her. But Chloe made it clear that she didn't want to live if it was like this. And he couldn't fathom the thought of turning her, and having her hate him for an eternity. He supposed there was a difference between loving a monster and being one.

He allowed himself to remember all the things he hadn't for a while. How she felt in his arms, how she tasted, to even the even darker memories that haunted him. The look of horror on her face at what he had done, the look of disgust, and worst of all her fear of him. He remembered it all, how she loved the beach, her coffee addiction, her plans of being a writer. Her passion, her hopes her dreams. He remembered all that she couldn't.

This wouldn't be the end of it. He knew that after all they'd been through it wouldn't be that easy. Fate or destiny or whomever would intervene again. Binding them together.

Not that it would change anything.

 

 


	2. The Monster In Me

_"The scariest monster's are the one's that lurk beneath our souls."_ Edgar Allen Poe

* * *

CHICAGO 1918

He was a monster.

A demon that needed blood to survive.

He sensed the change as soon as he awoke. The darkness that now lurked beneath a flawless surface. The thirst was unlike any he had ever felt before. It felt as though if he didn't feed soon he'd surely go mad. Only the hunger was constant and insatiable.

Now two weeks since his rebirth Edward stood watching the city busy itself. Lights twinkled as people went about their business unaware of the dangers, of creatures such as himself that prowled in the dark.

"I have some business I need to attend. Are you sure you will be okay?" He didn't need to turn to see who it was. His list of potential visitors unfortunately included just the one. But, due to proprieties sake he did. In the dim lighting he could just make out the Doctor's blond hair. "You have fed, so you should be fine," Carlisle continued.

"I have it under control."

This would be the first few moments of peace Edward would have to himself. Since he woke up he hadn't even had a mere second without Carlisle hovering. He felt as though he was a lab rat, kept locked up and monitored with the doctor calculating how long until he snapped.

There was a pause. Then Carlisle spoke once more in careful reminder. "Just stay in this apartment. Keep the doors locked."

Edward simply nodded his response. Eventually after running out of reasons to linger Carlisle left.

Edward returned to gazing outside the window at the life that was no longer his. It irked him that he was a hundred stories up and he could still hear the cars a couple of streets away. Still catch the faint flutter of trivial conversations. It was yet another reminder that he was no longer normal.

Carlisle should have just left him to die. The doctor may have thought he was helping him, but he was not God. No one should have the right to decide who lives and who dies. And no one should believe it their right to condemn others to this curse. It was for that reason Edward choose not to feign any gratefulness towards Carlisle.

He clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep the unquenchable thirst at bay. The foul substance Carlisle kept feeding him was never enough.

His fingers tapped against the large wall length window panel to distract himself.

It wasn't just the hunger, it was everything. It was him being locked here in this deserted building like some animal. He grinded his teeth further together in discontent as his fingers continued to tap against the glass. Drumming harder and faster following an unscripted melody.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._  
_Tap. Tap._  
_Tap. Tap. Tap._  
_Tap._

He continued his tapping, fingers drumming harder and faster.

_Tap._  
_Tap._  
_Tap._

Until the glass gave away. Edward watched the as the crack spread, stretching across the seamless glass before it shattered beneath his fingers. He drew his fingers away to examine the damage. His hand remained unscarred as he inspected the all too pale skin beneath the moonlight. It was rather amazing.

His oche eyes moved across the window searching for glass that was still smooth and intact. He felt the flat surface with the palm of his hand testing its structure, before raising his hand in a fist and struck the window. Glass shattered showering tiny shards across the wooden floor.

Edward took a step forward to inspect the damage he caused ignoring the broken glass as it crunched beneath his bare feet. He's feet would be fine, as his hand. It came to him then that it would always be that way. He will always be this way. His body would never be bruised or broken. He would never age, his bones would never brittle. He would no longer be affected by diseases. At least that's what Carlisle had promised.

He wondered how much exactly his new body could take. His gaze landed on the empty street 40 odd floors below him.

No man could survive that jump.

But, he had already tasted death. Besides dead man had no need to fear death. Something he could only describe as adrenaline coursed through him at the prospect of it. A welcomed rush compared to the numbness that came with this life.

He was supposedly indestructible. It was time to see how much of it was true. He shifted his weight from one foot to another in anticipation. All he had to do was push his weight forward.

_An easy jump._

With that thought Edward lunged himself forward passing through what was left of the window. He open his arms wide embracing the wind as he fell. No! As he flew, gliding toward the city. For a brief second there he could have sworn his heart was beating.

He felt alive!

The ground approached far too soon. The glee was quickly replace with fear as the pavement grew closer. Hands grasped at thin air in vain. There was no preventing the inevitable. So, he closed his eyes as he braced himself for impact. He plummeted hard against the side pavement.

When he opened his eyes it was to a face full of dust and rubble. A fit of hysterical laughter escaped him as he wriggled his body testing for pain. Nothing. A near hundred metre drop and … nothing! Edward pushed himself up, dusting his clothes off. He was more durable than concrete itself. His laughter rumbled through his chest before echoing across the empty streets.

When he was done laughing, he stood still taking it all in. It felt like ages since he felt the wind on his cheek. He could taste the freedom. No seclusion, no hiding, no Carlisle. There was an entire city to see. The creature inside him revelled in the delight of it all.

The world could not harm him.

 _Nothing_ could harm him.

He was in control. Edward Masen was in control. Not Carlisle, not this monster. No matter what they craved in the end he was in control.

Edward made sure to keep to shadows and alleyways void of people. The full moon shone brightly shedding some natural light and his newly heightened senses did the rest.  
He walk with no set destination. It was relatively quiet, until he came across them.

Being what he was it did not take long for him to notice. He had turned around to leave not wanting to further tempt himself of what was rushing though their veins when a thought stopped him cold.

It wasn't his thought. Though the lecherousness unfolded in his mind as though it was his own. Hands moving roughly against a lithe feminine body. They had chosen this spot for the same reason Edward did. It was perfect, far away from prying eyes.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a party-"

"We'll split our prize four ways, ey.-"

"Isn't it quite a prize, fellas?"

A rowdy chuckle ran between a groups of four young man.

A piercing cry rang through the silent night, the cry was enough to cause him to move. Edward heard the sound of pearl beads hitting the pavement. Followed by the sounds of kicking and a surprised groan.

"That Bitch!-" One of the male voices cried.

"Get off me-"

"-She bit me!"

The men had a young blond lady trapped between them, cornered against a wall. Edward saw what seemed to be the leader of the bunch raise his hand and strike her down. Even sprawled on the ground she managed to glare at them intimidatingly. One of the men removed his belt, snapping the item threateningly.

"She's a feisty one."

"Trust us baby, when we're done with you you'll be begging for more you little whore." The one with the belt, the leader he decided, crooned with a sadistic smile.

Edward had had enough.

They made him sick. Savages… the lot of them.

"Leave her," Edward demanded. His voice seemed to echoed in the dark night as he stepped forward out of the shadow into the illuminating glow of the street lamps.

Five set of eyes snapped towards him in surprise. The girl managed to get up in the confusion, and stagger backwards. The unbelted man sneered, puffing up his shoulders.

"Trust me, you're gonna want to walk away son."

Edward took another stepped forward a self-assured smirk on his face. He was stronger than all of them. These men had no idea who they were dealing with.

"I said... leave her!"

"This Bitch ain't worth the beating you're about to get." The leader spoke.

It was the leader that broke the distance between them raising his belt to use as a whip. He didn't even get the chance to strike. Edward grabbed the belt ripping it out of his hands. He grabbed the ringleader by the collar. He was so close, practically teeth away from the blood rushing through man's veins; From the satisfaction from constant hunger.

_They deserved it. They're monsters as well._

He sniffed, savouring the smell knowing that he would enjoy the taste before he even before he took his first bite. This is what he had been craving. Not that weak, foul bloodbags that Carlisle had been feeding him. This is what the creature he now was wanted. With that thought Edward bit through the man jugular, biting savagely through the flesh to get what he wanted. It ended too soon. Edward dropped the now pale limp body. Instead of satisfying his thirst it had opened a floodgate. He needed another.

The others gave him quite a chase. The cowards had ran before their friend even drew his final breath. In what seemed like no time there were three more additional bodies on the floor. Two of which still gasping vainly for breath.

Something dark in him revelled in the sight.

A small gasp drew his attention away from the maroon stained men. And his eyes met a frightened pair of sticking green. Those accusatory orbs managed to cut through his current high. Those eyes which now looked at him as though he here was the monster; they shone bright with fear.

He picked up her fallen purse flinching when she scrambled quickly away from him.

He flinched at her thoughts.

She'd rather be stuck with them than be here with him. Even with what she knew they were about to do.

A strange mixture of anger and hurt brew within him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Even as he spoke those words he felt the monster stir once more.

"Your eyes…" It was the first time he heard her voice and it was laced in fear of him.

 _She would taste like heaven compared to the brutes_ , an inner voice he was ashamed to sall his whispered. She looked so good. Downright delectable. With her top button undone, her chest heaving. His eyes was drawn to her lips and a trickle of red. Her lips had been busted from when she'd been struck down.

The red shown so temptingly against her pink lips. He only had enough strength to send her a warning.


End file.
